Basket of Fruit
by WingedWisdom
Summary: Tea Gardner had finally been able to make friends with Seto Kaiba...and suddenly, when Seto loses all his good memories of her due to partial amnesia, Tea has to restore his memories and their friendship, maybe more...SetoxTea
1. Chapter one: Oranges

_Tea Gardner had finally melted Seto Kaiba's cold heart...when suddenly it iced up again. Seto, now his memories completely from the day Tea warmed up to him, is as cold as ever..again...will Tea restore his memories again, and maybe even make a few warm memories herself? _

**Basket of fruit**

**Chapter one: Oranges**

**_Seto Kaiba_**

A thin layer of snow rested over Tokyo. I walked in long strides, hurrying to meet her...I tried not to smile as I looked up to where she would be waiting for me, with her beautiful smile. Not noticing anything else, I rushed over the roads, when suddenly, all I could see was blaring headlights...and her horrified face as everything turned black.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

**_Tea Gardner_**

No...no! Please be okay...please be okay...I watched his limp, pale body, as they carried him up onto the ambulance, red liquid was trailing down the side his head, and my vision turned blurry. I realized I was crying. A drop rolled down my cheek, followed by another. Then another. No... "Seto! I have to go with him! You have to save him!" I was screaming nonsense as my demands were declined, and they left with him.

No...you have to be okay. You promised...you'd be there with me tomorrow. Remember? Tomorrow's my birthday. You have to be okay! As my instinct kicked in, I ran into my convertible, barely able to close the door as my numb hands gripped the steering wheel.

Wait for me...

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

"I-is he going to be okay!" I stammered, shaking as the doctor came out of the room.

The doctor looked at me, "You are this man's...?"

"I...I'm his friend. Tea Gardner." I managed to choke out, "What happened to him? How is he? I have to go see him!"

The doctor stopped me, but only for a while, "He is in no life danger." He reassured me, and then..."But he's had a bit of impact on his head. We are suspecting..." He stopped, and looked at me.

I felt my whole body turning numb, and tears threatening to fall, I felt like choking, "W-what happened to him! What happened!"

"He might have...amnesia." He said, but just as he saw my tears, he added, "But the blow wasn't that bad. The car had only...well...if he does, it might not of erased all of his memories. Only part of it, and perhaps...this is unlikely, but maybe, there would be some way to cure it. You may go see him...but remember, please do not overreact if he does have..." I didn't bother to continue listening, and the docter didn't continue talking either.

I bursted in Seto's room, _you have to be okay..._

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

**_Seto Kaiba_**

I stirred in my sleep, and I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light, expecting to see my crystal chandelier, dangling from the ceiling and the blue velvet on it. But instead, there was a dirty white hospital ceiling. I got up from my supposedly king sized bed, to find out it was really a hard hospital bed, complete with white sheets. I abruptly looked at myself, I was in a pajama like white shirt and white pants.

Surprised, I was about to run out of the room, when a girl crashed into me, making me fall onto the ground. Suddenly, I started feelinga little dizzy, but my vision cleared again. I blinked a few times, before realizing the girl was Yugi's cheerleader.

"Gardner!" I shouted, more of a statement then a question.

"Seto! You're okay!" The ridiculous girl shouted delightfully. She even tried to hug me! How proposterous!

"Get off me Gardner! Go hug the mutt or something!" I shouted.

She seemed hurt, but what do I care? "What's wrong with you Seto?"

I glared at her, "When did I give you permission to call me by my first name, you filthy little cheerleader?"

"I suppose you're going to laugh at me now, for being in the hospital for whatever reason! Why am I in the hospital!" I touched my forehead, and felt thick bandages wrapped around it, "What date is it?" I snapped at Gardner.

"I-it's September 21, 2005." She stammered. Pfft, what a weakling. And then I realized, that the last time I was conscious, it was April 2003!

"Don't joke with me Gardner! It can't be 2005, unless I was sleeping here for 2 years!" I snarled.

Ms-I'm-a-little-cheerleader suddenly gasped, and I could've sworn her face turned paler. "Y-you don't remember?" She stammered, and she got up from the floor and walked weakly over to the bed, and sat down. I sat there, on the floor, staring at her. This girl was insane!

"Seto..."

I glared at her.

"Kaiba, you...you have amnesia." She whispered.

"WHAT! Don't joke with me Gardner! I remember perfectly well who I am! The CEO of Kaiba Corp.! I remember Mokuba, Yugi and his gang, which includes you, the little cheerleader..."

"No...S-I mean, Kaiba...you have partial amnesia." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm still the CEO of Kaiba Corp., 2 years is nothing." I spoke, getting up, "You better be leaving, because I have no idea why you were here in the first place, Gardner. And good riddance to you too!" I smirked.

Suddenly, with a sob, the cheerleader threw her arms around my neck, and suddenly, she hit me like a warm quilt. I started to feel dizzy, a sense of familiarity rushed over me...

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

_"What...is this?" I spat out the sweet coffee onto the grass._

_"Coffee!" She smiled as sweetly as my coffee was right now._

_"It's sweet! I specifically told you that I didn't want any sugar, nor cream!" I complained, throwing my arms in the air like a foolish child._

_She pouted, "But Seto...nobody drinks coffee like that!" _

_"Hmph. It's cold too." I added, on second thought._

_"Well, sorry! This will warm you up!" She smiled at me, then gave me a soft, gentle hug. _

_Her hair smelled like sweet oranges._

_--------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------_

**_End of Chapter one_**

So how was the first chapter! Good? Bad? I really enjoyed writing this fanfic-please read and review!


	2. Chapter two: Apples

_Tea Gardner had finally been able to make friends with Seto Kaiba...and suddenly, when Seto loses all his good memories of her due to partial amnesia, Tea has to restore his memories and their friendship, maybe more...SetoxTea_

**Basket of Fruit**

**Chapter Two: Apples**

**_Seto Kaiba_**

"W-what was that!" I jerked myself away from Gardner, I imagined my eyes were probably as wide as hers at this moment. "I-I remembered..."

Gardner's, however, eyes were wide, not in fear, but in hope. I winced at the way she was looking at me, you could pratically see her lips about to curve into one of those annoying bright smiles she has, "You remembered! W-what did you remember!"

I glared at the annoying cheerleader, and I tried to smirk, even though I was unsteady, "None of your business." I said as calmly as I could, although that memory still hung in my brain..._oranges_...**me**? Letting Gardner hug me? And some dumb thing about coffee? Absurd!

"You'd better get out of my room at this instant, before I get security!" I growled. I reached into my pocket for my cellphone, but of course, the hospital uniforms did not have pockets, and I certainly did not have my cellphone right now, "WHAT! Where the heck did you hooligans put my things! I had an important meeti-" And then, I suddenly remembered that meeting was probably from two years ago.

"Erm..." I suddenly found myself embarrased, and I tried not to sound desperate, "I demand to know...erm...how did the meeting with O. Corp. go? I mean, the one two years ago..."

Surprisingly, Gardner laughed, and said one of the things that I found so absurd and bizzare, I didn't dare believe it, "You skipped it."

"W-WHAT! D-do you mean...reschedule?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, you spent that day with Mokuba and me at the carnival!" She suddenly looked up at the ceiling, and smiled, as if remember something merry and joyful.

I growled, "I hope I was able to annoy the heck out of you."

"Nope. We had the best time! Mokuba won a little goldfish, and there was ice-cream and cotton candy...and a big panda bear...that...you...gave to me..." She smiled again, and I couldn't help thinking that smile was pretty...and I guess, without that smile, nothing would seem right.

I growled, "I don't care! I just want to get the freaking heck out of this hospital right now!" I stood up, and I started to walk slowly towards the door.

"What are you doing!" She asked in worry.

"Trying to get my things back! And plus, Kaiba Corp. is going to be useless without me! Those idiots that call themselves my employees are probably planning to make some type of chibi

Blue-Eyes plushie right this moment!" I snapped, and although I knew that comment sounded silly, I was really serious.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

Finally I had gotten my things back, and I had changed into my long trenchcoat. I sighed as I looked, or perhaps, glared, at the window of my limo. _I wonder how Mokuba's doing... _I sighed, he's probably eating ice-cream this instant.

Seriously, the kid stuffs himself everytime I'm out. I sighed, and suddenly that flashback of Gardner came back to me...was Gardner speaking the truth? Had I really...made friends with her? I tried not to think about it, and did the one thing that always took away my emotional problems-work. I pulled out my silver laptop, and started to check out Kaiba Corp.'s stocks.

My eyes turned so wide, the moment I saw- What the heck! The stocks raised around 82 percent since the last two years! I started to feel a bit dizzy, and instead of feeling happy about it, I kept wondering...

Did Gardner do this?

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Tea Gardner_**

A tear slid down my cheek as I plopped onto my bed. He had remembered something about our past...sure, he was a mean and cold-hearted jerk...but that was only what he appeared to be. Deep inside, he was a guy who depended on business for something to live for, he was actually very scared of being alone...

It wasn't easy at all to open up Kaiba's heart. It seemed he was determined to keep himself behind a barrier, but something attracted me to him...I saw how he treated Mokuba. I saw the look in his eyes when he cared for him...and I was sure, that this person...was not how he seemed.

And now...just when he was beginning to show the real him...this happened.

I started to cry, and my soft sobs were muffled by my pillow. I wish...you could remember...me.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey...where are you going Seto?" I smiled at him._

_"Nowhere." He grumbled._

_No insult-this wasn't nice, but not mean either. I smiled even wider, he was getting better._

_I wrapped my scarf around me, and I beamed as I handed him one, too. He looked at me in question. "It's a scarf, silly! See, you were it...like this!" I demenstrated, as if talking to a child._

_"I knew that Gardner!" He snapped, "But-what is the meaning of..." _

_I grinned and giggled, "I knitted it myself!" The scarf I had given to him was dark blue, with cute little chibbi blue eyes on it! He growled. "Aw come on...try it! I also put a little perfume on it..." I giggled once again, at the thought of the apple scented liquid I had sprayed on the scarf. I gave Kaiba the cutest little puppy dog eyes I could muster._

_He scoffed, but he put it on anyways. That was another thing I thought cute of Kaiba...he can't resist puppy eyes. Mokuba had taught me that move, and I had mastered it over time. Although he tried not to show it, I could tell he liked the scarf, because I saw him half-smile, and close his eyes for just a second, taking in the nice smell._

_"Thank...you. Gardner."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

I opened up a drawer by my bed, and pulled out a jewelry box that looked just like a treasure chest. Opening it, I pulled out the beautiful scarf I had lent to him...he had insisted on giving it back, he said that I should keep it, because he would probably lost it for he had so many other scarves that were much better. But, I had known that he was just joking. I hugged the scarf, and it gave me a small sense of warmth.

Thinking about the old times were so comforting...except now, maybe I won't be able to make anymore memories with Seto...I sighed, and I got off the bed and stretched, I wonder how Seto is doing right now...

I smiled at the scarf, _maybe...I should give it back to him._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Seto Kaiba_**

I shook my head clear of the thoughts of Gardner, and I entered back in Kaiba mansion. I gasped in sudden amazement...the mansion was...**girlified**. Perhaps I'm exaggerating just a bit, but as Mokuba came running toward me, I couldn't help but utter the words, "What the heck!"

As Mokuba jumped into my arms, I could see his puffy red eyes and damp cheeks. He had been crying...for me...my face immediately replaced by worry, I hugged Mokuba tightly, then I looked at him in the eye, "Are you...okay Mokuba?"

He smiled, and hugged me tight, "I missed you big brother! Tea called, and she told me that you had...you had..."

I tried my best to comfort him, "It's alright Mokuba...I'm alright..."

"No, you're not." Mokuba's voice suddenly sounded serious, "Tea told me what happened, and you had..." Mokuba stopped there, and he gently touched the bandages on my head, "See? You're still injured, too."

So she had told Mokuba...I got up from my kneeling position, "Mokuba..."

"Yes big brother?"

"Who..who...erm..._decorated _the mansion?"

"Oh! I helped Tea do it, remember? You helped too..." Mokuba pointed at the blue tinsel and the various ribbons and ornaments on the walls and ceilings, "You helped us buy them, remember? Tea and I helped pick them!" Suddenly, Mokuba ran off, and he came back with a little, silver apple, which was on a necklace. "Remember Seto? You bought this for Tea, and then you forgot to give it to her!"

The moment the silver accessory touched my fingertips, I recognized the familiar touch...and my head started to throb unconrtrollably, and I let out a cry...

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

_"Wow! Seto, this is such beautiful decorations! They'll look just wonderful!" Tea laughed, so merrily that I couldn't help smile as well. Mokuba tugged on my sleeve and pointed to even more ornaments._

_"Big Brother, look at those!"_

_I smiled as I followed both of the people I loved, as they gasped and squealed in excitement and amazement as they looked in all of the stores and accesories. I never realized shopping could be so much fun...suddenly, a small jewelry stand caught my eye. A girl around Tea's age with short blond hair smiled at me, and gestured to Tea, who was currently distracted with some ribbons she had found in a store, "Good morning sir, are you here to buy something for your girlfriend?"_

_I blushed at the girl's mistake, "Erm...she's not my girlfriend...but...I want to buy something for her. Do you have...any suggestions?" _

_The girl smiled, "Yes, how about this one?" She held up a silver bracelet with a humongous fake emerald on it. I shook my head. Tea was never into those fancy weird jewelry. She prefered little silver accesories, without anything fancy._

_I looked around the stand, and found a little, silver apple, dangling from a matching silver chain. I took it in my fingers, and I inspected it closely, it wasn't fancy, but it was pretty. I could already imagine how beautiful the necklace would look on her. "I'll take this one." I walked away, the paid necklace clutched in my hands, as I took one look at it before slipping it into the pocket and resume following Tea and Mokuba._

_I hope you like it, Tea._

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter two**_

**A/N: **_So how was it this time? I realized there was a mistake in the summary, and I changed it as fast as I could! Also, I think that from now I am going to put at least one flashback in every chapter. Please, R+R! I hope to get at least 7 reviews in all this time!_

_WingedWisdom_


	3. Chapter three: Bananas

_Tea Gardner had finally been able to make friends with Seto Kaiba...and suddenly, when Seto loses all his good memories of her due to partial amnesia, Tea has to restore his memories and their friendship, maybe more...SetoxTea_

**Basket of Fruit**

**Chapter three: Bananas**

**_Tea Gardner_**

I wished Seto could remember...I was walking to the grocery store, which was just around 1 block away. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and I ignored the bright lights and the bustling of the people...today, was my birthday. It was December 19th, and near Christmas. Everybody was in the streets, hurrying here and there, buying treats, presents, and ornaments for this holiday.

Seto had promised to spend this day with me, because Yugi and the others had so many important things to do. They had been really sorry, and I remembered I was sad, but just the thought of Seto spending it with me made me feel better. But...Seto wasn't spending it with me. I guess...now I'm spending my birthday alone, I'd better not celebrate it. I mean, what was the point? As I bought some vegetables, rice, and fish for dinner, I kept thinking about Seto.

Did he remember anything about me? Does he remember today is my brithday? After I paid for my things, I walked extra slowly as I kept thinking.

"Table for one, miss?"

I suddenly realized I had accidentally walked into 'Angel Heart' , a little resteraunt where I had been to many times, with...I smiled as I was about to say no, and then I saw out of the corner of my eye a little girl and her father, sitting at a little heart shaped table laughing together and enjoy a bowl of ice-cream.

Absent-mindedly I nodded, and the waitress pulled me over to a little table by the window. I sat down in the comfortable seat, and leaned back on the cushion. I took off my warm jacket and scarf, and I immediately knew what I wanted to order.

The waitress smiled, and jotted down my order, then she walked away.

I gazed out the window, and at the snowy white ground. I probably should prepare for Christmas as well-perhaps I should invite Yugi and the others for a Christmas party? And maybe...Seto, too? I sighed, and closed my eyes, just for a second, and dozed off.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Seto Kaiba_**

Where was Mokuba taking me? I rolled my eyes and patted Mokuba on his messy black hair, "Mokuba, where are you taking me?"

Mokuba smiled, "It's a secret!" Mokuba would answer that everytime I asked. I sighed, I had really not prepared for the ice cold snow outside-I was only wearing my usual clothes, and I had not worn any gloves or scarves or anything like that. I was freezing, and I could just feel my nose turning red and numb.

Suddenly, Mokuba stopped and I had barely just avoided crashing into him, "We're here, big brother!"

My eyes narrowed as I red the sign on the shop, "Angel...Heart? What kind of name is that?" I scoffed and shoved my cold hands inside the pockets of my trenchcoat, "Mokuba, can't we go somewhere else?"

Mokuba shook his head, and stated firmly, "No. This place has the best ice-cream! Come on Seto!" He dragged me into the resteraunt. Boy, this kid sure had Kaiba strength in him. I tried to prevent myself from sighing and looking desperate as we sat down in a heart-shaped glass table. Heart shaped? You have got to be kidding me! But something...maybe I was just being paranoid, but something about the soft seats, and warm smell seemed familiar to me...

And then, I spotted **her **, just sitting there, by herself, her eyes closed and her breathing steady, indicating she was asleep. Gardner. She actually looked a little pretty like that...just calm and peaceful...with a small smile on her face...not yelling at me...her bangs half covering her eyes...

WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING! I mentally slapped myself. This is **Gardner **we were talking about! Heck, she wasn't even slightly acttractive! How could she be **pretty**! Yet, those stupid thoughts kept coming...darn. I needed some coffee, bad. I must be too stressed out from work! Yes! That's it! I reassured myself. It's probably just a phase, it'll pass.

I calmed down, and felt tugging at my sleeve. Mokuba cheerfully smiled at me, and he said, "Big brother, I want a banana split! You should have one, too!"

"No thank you Mokuba, I need my coffee, and you know I don't eat ice-cream."

Mokuba looked puzzled, "But Seto, last year you and Tea always took me here, and we **all **ate ice-cream."

_A year ago..._exactly. I don't remember anything from a year ago. "Mokuba, remember, I lost my memories..."

"Oh...yeah...but big brother, you'll like it again once you try it!" Mokuba smiled cheerfully once more, before waving to a waitress to come. I noticed the girl gush at how 'adorable' Mokuba was, and then he ordered one big banana split, and one small one.

"Coming right up!" The waitress made me grimace by winking at me before she walked away. I sighed, and I looked over to Gardner...

She was woken up by a waitress, and she was bent over a bowl. I couldn't see what she was eating, but her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. I wonder what food was so good it could make someone as happy as she seemed right now? She still hadn't noticed I was here with Mokuba, and Mokuba didn't seem to notice her either.

I turned away quickly as the ice-cream arrived. I picked up the tiny spoon and looked over to Mokuba. He was already digging in, getting bits of ice-cream all over his face. I slowly put just a tiny amount of the dessert on my spoon, and I raised it to my lips, and swallowed.

It was sweet and creamy...and I remembered it...and then...my surroundings seemed to change...and Mokuba suddenly seemed to be Tea...

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

_I watched her, eating everything in the small bowl and scraping the remains off with her spoon and consuming it too. I kept watching her, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, she jerked her head towards my direction and she seemed worried, "What's wrong, Seto? Is it bad? If it is, I could tell the waitress to..."_

_I shook my head. "What is...erm...this?"_

_She laughed, a merry laugh that sounded like music to my ears, "It's ice cream, Seto!"_

_"But..." I poked at the fruit with my spoon, "There's a banana in it."_

_"That's why they call it a banana split, silly!" She started to giggled, and I gave a sort-of half smile, while trying not to laugh._

_"Try it! It's really nice!" _

_"..." _

_Tea picked up the spoon, and scooped some of the dessert into it, she slowly inched it toward my closed lips, "Here comes the choo-choo train!" I opened my mouth to say, 'I'm not a kid,' when she shoved the spoon into my mouth, and pulled it out, empty._

_I was about to snap at her for tricking me, when I tasted the ice-cream melting in my mouth. I had never tasted ice-cream before...all I knew was it tasted good. I let it dissolve, and when I swallowed, she smiled at me, and said, "So? How was it?"_

_"...good..."_

_She got a napkin and wiped off a bit of ice-cream that had accidentally fallen off the spoon and onto my chin while she was ahem, feeding me, and I found myself blushing, ever so slightly...She smiled, "Good! Next time, we can go together and eat ice-cream again, and even bring Mokuba!"_

_I didn't say a word, and she laughed when I grabbed the spoon and started to devour the banana split._

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Tea Gardner_**

I closed my eyes and I finished the last of the banana split. It brang back memories, and I wish I had ordered more. I stood up and walked over to the cashier where I paid for it. Suddenly, I realized I left my grocery bag in my seat. As I turned around to go to my seat and get it, I saw Seto...and Mokuba, both eating ice-cream...banana splits.

I tried not to look flustered as I grabbed my grocery bag and walked past Seto and Mokuba. I saw Seto glance at me as I left Angel Heart, _so he saw me..._I wondered-did he remember when I brought him here?

I smiled as I remembered, and I headed back to my apartment. _Maybe tomorrow, I'd go and see how they are doing._

I opened my grocery bag and pulled out a banana. And I'll bring a basket of fruit, too.

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of Chapter three_**

**A/N: **_Please read and review! I know this chapter was a little short, but I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer! Did you notice I used the title of the fanfic in the last sentence? LOL. Anyways, please keep reviewing! It really helps me update faster, and give me more confidence!_

WingedWisdom


	4. Chapter four: Peaches

_Tea Gardner had finally been able to make friends with Seto Kaiba...and suddenly, when Seto loses all his good memories of her due to partial amnesia, Tea has to restore his memories and their friendship, maybe more...SetoxTea_

**Basket of Fruit**

**Chapter Four : Peaches**

**_Seto Kaiba_**

_"Why are you always so busy? All you ever do is work. Have you ever thought of him? Have you ever thought of **me**?" _

_"I...I work to provide food, shelter, and clothes for you **and **him!"_

_"This? Look at this place! Look at these clothes! Look at the maids and servants! Do you really need all that you have right now? Do you?"_

_"I..."_

_"I'm sick of this. You made a promise to him, and you're going to break it. What kind of person are you?" With those words, the person walked away._

_Who are you? Who are you to me?_

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

I groaned as I fell out of bed, entangled in the silky white sheets. I've been having alot of flashbacks lately, but this was the only unpleasant one I've had so far, and plus it was in a dream. Who was that person? I untangled myself, and stood up, in my silk pajamas. Running a finger through my chestnut hair that was damp with sweat, I walked into my own personal bathroom. The marble floor felt cold to my barefeet, and I put on some white slippers.

Why do I keep remembering the past? How could those things be important? I remembered what the person in my dream said. _"Why are you always so busy? All you ever do is work. Have you ever thought of him? Have you ever thought of **me**?" "This? Look at this place! Look at these clothes! Look at the maids and servants! Do you really need all that you have right now? Do you?" _

I guess...the person was right. I rummaged through my closet, and pulled out my regular trenchcoat. But inside the closet, I saw jeans and a light blue T-shirt...it didn't seem to surprise me anymore. Everything seemed to have changed...I didn't know anything anymore. I felt so clueless...so...weak.

The person had said something about a he...Mokuba...I made a promise to Mokuba? Yes...I had probably broken dozens of promises I had made to him for work in the past.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

I took long strides down the marble stairs of the mansion, and I saw Mokuba already sitting in the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal set in front of him, "Hi big brother!" He happily chirped, as he swallowed some cereal.

"Hey, Mokuba." I rumpled his messy raven black hair that he absolutely refused to cut, then I sat down. I ordered the cook to cook me some fried eggs and bacon, then I put my face in my hands, trying to cure the throbbing headache I had from thinking so much.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked in worry, pausing from eating for a second.

"Nothing...just tired..." I lied.

_DING DONG. DING DONG._

Great, great sound when you have a headache, huh? I ignored it, but the bell seemed to start ringing louder and louder, "Tell the maid to answer it..." I muttered, my face still in my hands.

The maid came back a few seconds later, "Mr.Kaiba, Ms.Tea Gardner is here to see you."

My eyes widened considerably as I dropped my hands on my lap and saw Tea, standing there, her nose and cheeks flushed from the cold outside. She was holding her hands behind her back, and I was sure she was holding a granede behind there.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, my headache was bad enough already, I didn't need a cheerleader yapping about my past for me...a rather pretty cheerleader...I almost blushed as I glared at her.

"I bought you something!" She smiled, and I braced my self for impact as she pulled out...a basket of peaches, "Would you lilke some too, Mokuba?"

Mokuba grinned cheerfully, and he nodded, "Will we eat outside, in the garden like we always did before?"

_Like we always did before..._

"Yep! Well, actually..." She looked at me, as if asking for permission, and I nodded, "Alright! Come on, Set-I mean, Kaiba, let's go!"

I followed. Peaches were never my favourite type of fruit-they were **way **too sweet. Trudging along them, the first thing, or things, I noticed when I got into the garden, were flowers. Roses, Violets, Lilies...and also, two little swings and a small wooden round table with four chairs to sit on. _Have I seen those things before? Have I ever played here, with Mokuba and Tea? _I couldn't remember. No matter how familiar this place and the things were...I couldn't remember.

Mokuba sat in one of the wooden chairs, and I followed suit. Tea set the basket of peaches on the table, grabbed a peach in her hand, then hopped onto one of the swings, "Seto, can you please push me?" I was so surprised at her request, I didn't even snap at her for calling me by my first name.

I shook my head in disbelief, and raised an eyebrow at her. Tea looked down sheepishly, and I could swear I saw her blush, "Erm...I'm sorry, Kaiba, it's just that...you used to..." She didn't need to say anymore, and she didn't.

I watched her as her hair swayed in the breeze, and she kicked off lightly. She was going higher, and higher, but barely. I surprised both myself and Tea by absent-mindedly walking over to the swing, and pushing gently against Tea's back. She let out a surprised kind of 'eep', and then laughed, as I pushed her a little higher. Some how, this seemed familiar...

Mokuba pouted in displeasure, and said, "Seto, push me too!" as he walked over to the other swing and made himself comfortable.

"Alright, alright!" I started to push him high into the sky. After a short while, I got tired and I slumped into a wooden chair, I absent-mindedly grabbed a peach and took a bite. _Sweet. _ Sure, it was a little bit too sweet, but since Tea brought them especially for Mokuba and I...once again, colors swirled before me, and I found myself once again, looking into the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

_It was night time, but tonight the crickets seemed quiet, and the usual howling of the wind was absent. The quiet made their quarrel seem even louder, as the two stood in the garden, one crying...and one just standing._

_"Why are you always so busy? All you ever do is work. Have you ever thought of him? Have you ever thought of **me**?" Tea whispered, hot tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"I...I work to provide food, shelter, and clothes for you **and **him!" I stammered, trying to keep my voice firm._

_"This? Look at this place! Look at these clothes! Look at the maids and servants! Do you really need all that you have right now? Do you?" Her voice got higher and louder, just a little bit, as she did nothing to wipe of her tears._

_"I..."_

_"I'm sick of this. You made a promise to him, and you're going to break it. What kind of person are you?" With those words, she walked away. _

_Who are you? Who are you to me?_

_All I could see was her back, and just before she was gone, she said in a hollow voice, "Isn't Mokuba of any importance to you? Am I important? Is work...as important?"_

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto! Seto! Big brother, wake up!" The blurry face soon cleared up, and I saw it was Mokuba.

I groaned, and I put one hand on my forehead as I lifted myself off the bed, "W-where am I?"

"You're in your bed, Seto!"

"W-what happend?" I stood up, and realized I was still in my trenchcoat.

"I don't know, big brother. Tea and I were just swinging, and suddenly, you just fainted while eating a peach." Mokuba helped me walk a few steps, then I started walking myself.

"Where is Tea now?" I barely even realized I used her first name.

"She went home, just 5 minutes ago."

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tea Gardner_**

I breathed heavily as I leaned against the wall of my bedroom. How could I fix all of this? Seto...was he getting flashbacks? I sure was. I kept remembering the old times, and I wish...we were back to those days, when I had him to rely on, and I could always talk to him. Why did this have to happen? Why was Seto coming to my house to my house that day? It's all my fault...he was coming to my house, and if he weren't, maybe he wouldn't of...

I shrank down onto the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. _How could this happen to him? How could this happen to **me**? _I have to ask him...does he remember anything? _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

I suddenly realized I was crying. I sighed, and wiped my tears off with a tissue. Something my mother told me to always do, '_If you wipe of tears in your eyes with your sleeve, or the back of your hand, you could get bacteria in your eyes!_'

I laughed a little, thinking of what my mom told me when I was five years old.

I cheered up a bit, the doctor had said there **was **a chance of Seto recovering...I stood up. Throwing the tissue into the trash can, I stretched my arms, when suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened the door leading to my apartment, and saw Seto...

My eyes widened in surprise, and I laughed nervously, "Um, hi Seto...what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, and his eyes remained emotionless, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Instead of talking, he pulled my hand out, then put something hard and cold into it, and he walked away but not before saying, "I forgot. That's...for you. ...Happy birthday."

I looked, resting on the palm of my hand, there was a little silver necklace, with an apple dangling on the chain. I smiled, and I carefully put it into the treasure box along with Seto's scarf. Mokuba probably told him about my birthday... And I know his...

_I also have something for you, Seto. I'll give it to you...soon._

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Seto Kaiba_**

I wish I could remember. I hated seeing Tea sad...I saw her eyes all red and puffy when I went to her apartment to give her the necklace...she had been crying. But, I had secretly seen her smile, and I hoped she liked her birthday present...but, she probably thought that Mokuba had told me it was her birthday. But...he hadn't. I had remembered it. By myself. I don't know how I did, I just remembered.

Next weekend...maybe I'll spend the day with her. Maybe. And I could bring Mokuba too...unless...I wanted to go by myself with her. I buried my face in my arms, not bothering to turn off my laptop that I was previously working on. _Was I growing a soft spot for her? _I sighed. I probably already had-but I had just forgotten it. Next weekend...maybe, just maybe...I'll wear jeans. And a t-shirt.

Perhaps I'll even lose that old trenchcoat-it's summer, anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tea Gardner_**

_Br-ing! Br-ing! Br-ing! Br-ing!_

I groaned. What the heck was that noise? And then I realized it was my dumb alarm clock, always waking me up at the wrong times. Growling, I hit it hard, and it stopped it's noisy br-ing-ing. And it also stopped ticking. Great! Now I'll have to buy another one!

Despite how tired I was, I still had to get up. It was school-after such a long and hard weekend, school was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had to get an education-my parents only let me live by myself if I promised to get one.

I suddenly had a worrying thought, _Seto lost his memories for two years-would he be behind? _Sure, Seto was very smart, but a whole two years...

I took a long shower, then changed and brushed my teeth. I was barely through with brushing my hair when I got a good look at the clock, and my eyes widened, great, oh great! It was already 7:45, and school started at 8:00! Perhaps that shower was a little **too **long!

My apartment was around 30 minutes from the school-I'll definately be late! I scrambled out of my door without breakfast, and I hastily locked up the door, jumping in the elevator and pressing the correct floor. I sped out of the front door of the building I lived in, and I suddenly came face-to-face with Seto.(well, actually face to neck, because he's taller than her by a head). "Would you rather ride in a limo with me, or get to school late?" He grumbled.

I pretended to think about it, then I smiled and said, "Ride in a limo with you, what do you think?" He seemed to be satisfied with that answer, because he dragged me into his car and ordered the driver to get to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Seto Kaiba_**

As we arived at Domino High, instead of getting points and stares from the students, everything seemed the same. Nobody even whispered, _"Why did Tea come to school with Kaiba today?" _and other things like that. I secretly threw her a note in History class that said:

**_Did I use to drive you to school alot?_**

I didn't get my reply until the next class, English class, but I read it, and it said:

_**Yep, every single day! Anyway, don't reply to me till next period, because the teacher would get suspicious.**_

After that, we passed a series of notes to each other, which was like this, if put into conversation:

**_Me: Fine, fine. What happened the day I started driving you?_**

_**Tea: What do you think? People pointed and stared, and acted like total idiots.**_

_**Me: Were than any rumours flying around?  
**_

_**Tea: Were there! "Ooh...Tea is dating Seto..." "She's too ugly for him" "What has she got that we don't?"  
**_

_**Me: Ha**_

_**Tea: Ha**_

_**Me:Hee**_

_**Tea: Ho**_

Well, I think you can guess the rest.

We stopped at lunchtime, and I sat in my usual spot by myself, working on my laptop.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tea Gardner_**

I tried to keep from laughing all day-passing around notes with Seto was so fun! At lunchtime, I saw Seto sitting all by himself, at the exact same spot two years ago...I walked up to him, and sat right down in the seat alongside of Seto.

"Hi."

"..." He didn't look up from his laptop.

I sighed, as I watched him work. I reached inside my lunchbag, and decided to _'cheer him up' _a bit. I grabbed a peach flavoured drink from my bag, stuck a long thin plastic straw in it, and aimed...**_SPLAT!_**

I laughed until I ran out of breath as I looked at Seto, who now had peach juice all over his usually perfect chestnut brown hair. He didn't even seem to notice (talk about workcoholic!) until he ran a hand through his now sticky hair.

He blinked a few times, before looking at his hand, which was now covered in peach juice. He looked at the stuff in puzzlement, then he sniffed it. His eyes widened considerably, then they narrowed to a glare, directed to me. "Gardner. Did you..." He spotted the backstabbing pecah juice carton, then resumed glaring at me, "Why you little!" Instead of strangling me, though, he put a sticky hand onto my hair, making **me **sticky too.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest, and then he used his secret weapon-the tickle ticklers! He started to tickle my sides, and I kept laughing and laughing, almost falling off the chair. "S-stop K-Kaiba! Hahahahahaahahah!" I managed to get out, and he stopped.

I wiped the tears from my eyes which had come out while I was laughing, and I made the best crybaby look I could, and I started to pretend to cry. "T-that really hurt my feelings..." The guys from the other tables' eyes turned wide, while the girls gasped, and glared.

_"So the Great Kaiba gets his kicks from picking on helpless girls!"  
_

_"Oh my gosh! Seto made Tea cry!"_

_"Poor Tea! I always knew that Kaiba was no good..."_

I tried not to smirk as I looked down at the ground, and with my bangs covering my now dry eyes, I started to sniff. Seto sighed, and rolled his eyes. He knew it when I faked-but it was funny while it lasted! It seemed like the old times were back again-even if it was just for today. Seto will get his memories back-I promise, to myself. I want to be as happy with him as we were before. I promise I will be, and he will be too.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of Chapter four_**

**A/N: **_Was it good? This is the longest chapter I have so far! I was preparing to end this chapter right before the day of school, when I realized there wasn't really much to do, and starting a new chapter wouldn't be nessecary when I could just type more to this chapter! I won't be updating so much on tomorrow, though, since school is starting again, and my three-day holiday is over. Hope you review!_

_  
**WingedWisdom** _


End file.
